Te seduciré
by andreanathalie5
Summary: Nuevas parejas aparecerán en 31 minutos. Amor, celos,humor,aventura y leemon Tulio/Bodoque Juanin/Mario Hugo versión humanizada... nos leemos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aqui Andy reportandose XD**

**Este fanfic va estar muy loco, pero claro muy romantico y comico**

**Espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, los que quieran.**

**Parejas: Tulio/Bodoque, Juanin/ Mario Hugo.**

**Los personajes estan en version humana.**

**Recuerden los personajes de 31 minutos no me pertenecen .**

_*Andy*_

**Capitulo 1: Mis sentimientos por ti**

Todo comienza en el estudio de 31 minutos, habia sido otro dia de trabajo normal, y como siempre todos se ivan, a diferencia de Juanin que se quedaba hasta tarde preparando todo para el noticiero de mañana, pero este se sorprendio al ver a su amigo Tulio sentado en el escritorio de 31 minutos, totalmente pensativio.

_Tulio?, pero que hace todavia a aqui-_ penso nuestro Juanin, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y al parecer este no se dio cuenta su presencia.

Ahh, Bodoque- dijo en un suspiro nuestro Tulio.

Bodoque?-pregunto Juanin en voz alta, asustando a su amigo

AHHHHH!-grito Tulio asustado al ver a Juanin al lado suyo- Juanin no asustes asi, me mataras algun dia- le exclama ya mas tranquilo.

Ohhh, lo siento Tulio- se disculpo este un poco apenado- Ah, Tulio porque sigues todavia en el estudio?, y por que dijiste Bodoque?- le pregunto curioso a su amigo.

, yo.., esque...- Tulio no sabia que decir, estaba muy nervioso- Ahhh!, ok te contestare a tus preguntas, pero promete que no diras nada- le dijo este con tono serio.

Juanin asintio con la cabeza un poco extrañado por el tono serio de su amigo Tulio, vio como su amigo guadaba silencio como si estubiera escogiendo bien las palabras que le diria, eso le preocupo mas.

Ok, estoy en el estudio porque queria pensar a solas- dijo Tulio, preparandose para lo peor- Y lo de Bodoque, esque estaba pensando en el, bueno desde hace mucho pienso en el y sabes porque?- exclamo Tulio asustando a su amigo que nego con su cabeza rapidamente- Porque.. porque ESTOY ENAMORADO DE EL!

Eso sorprendio a Juanin al maximo, descubrio 2 cosas que uno de sus mejores amigos es bixesual y que estaba enamorado de otro de sus mejores amigos, estaba a punto de gritar, pero al ver a su amigo con la cabeza agachada, decidio mejor callarse.

Ohhh- fue lo unico que dijo en ese momento Juanin- Pero que pasa con Cindy?-pregunto este extrañado.

Bueno, cuando la vea la cortare, despues de todo Bodoque esta mas bueno- respondio Tulio volvio a su tono normal- Pero lo peor esque Bodoque no siente lo mismo que yo- dijo este volviendo a su deprecion, llorando a mares.

Tranquilo Tulio, eso aun no lo sabes- dijo Juanin tratando de consolar a su amigo- Si quieres te ayudare a saber si le gustas a Bodoque.

GRACIAS JUANIN!-grito Tulio, mientras lo abrazaba- Y para celebrar que me ayudas, FIESTA EN TU CASA!- dicho esto Tulio salio rapidamente del estudio

NO! EN MI CASA NO!- exclamo Juanin, corriendo tras el.

Los dos amigos salieron del estudio rapidamente, pero ninguno de ellos noto que 2 personas habias escuchado toda su conversacion, y no eran nadamenos que Bodoque y Mario hugo, que hasta ahora estaban escodido tras varias cajas del estudio.

WOW!, esa conversacion fue hermosa y desconocida- dijo Mario Hugo sorprendido.

No puedo creerlo Tulio me ama!- exclamo totalmete feliz Bodoque.

Bueno, y ahora que haras porque pienso que tu tambien lo amas- dijo Mario Hugo, viendo la gran sonrisa de su amigo .

Pues, Tulio sigue siendo un tarado y bobo, y se que jamas se va a confesar- dijo con un poco de molestia el peli-rojo.

Entonces, que tienes en mente?- le pregunto Mario curioso

Facil, lo voy a seducir- respondio este con una sonrisa pervertida- Y sabes, si tu nunca me ubieras pedido quedarme hasta tarde, ayudandote a tu seccion del programa, jamas ubiera escuchado esto, asi que gracias, cuando tengas problemas con el amor me llamas y te ayudare.

Pues, aprovechando quiero que me ayudes con el amor- dijo este totalmente rojo.

Ohhh, quieres que te ayude con Patana- le dijo Bodoque guiñandole un ojo.

No, con ella no, si no con Juanin- dijo Mario totalmente avergonsado.

Juanin!?- exclamo Bodoque confundido.

S-si, desde hace meses me empezo a gustar, asi que me ayudaras?- le pregunto impasiente

Claro amigo- le contesto su amido, golpiando la espalda- Ok vamonos, recuerda ay fiesta en casa de Juanin!

**CONTINUARA... **

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SEDUCIENDOTE**

**BODOQUE Y TULIO VERSION art/31-minutos-Descapotable-329171092**

**MARIO HUUGO VERSION art/31-min-Mario-Hugo-y-su-dog-s-style-352121707**

**JUANIN VERSION art/Juanin-Estamos-al-aire-178231324**

**SABEN ME GUSTA ESTE FANFIC VIVA EL YAOI!**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS SE DESPIDE ANDY...**


	2. convertido en cupido-El primer paso

**Capitulo 2:** **Convertido en cupido - El primer paso**

_**P.O.V Juanin**_

Me siento tan mal, ayer no pude dormir, ya que Tulio invito a media ciudad a mi casa y no bromeo, estuve toda la noche atendiendo a "mis" invitados, vigilando que ningun tonto me robara o que destruyera algo de mi propiedad. Pero saliendo del tema, aun no termino de analizar lo que me confeso Tulio ayer, me lo dijo tan directo y serio, realmente me sorprendio, me alegra que me haya dicho la verdad, el confia en mi :). El unico problema es que le prometi que le ayudaria con Bodoque, y nose como hare eso.

Tras recorrer unas calles más, llegue al estudio de 31 minutos, mi amado trabajo. Estacione mi bicicleta, tenia que darme prisa y preparar todo para el noticiero de hoy. Me dirijo con las llaves en mano ha abrir la puerta trasera, grande es mi sorpresa, la puerta esta abierta, acaso un ladron forzo la cerradura?, sea lo que sea no podia quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Con un poco de torpeza entro al estudio, tratando de hacer el minimo ruido, me dirijo al set principal y me llevo otra sorpresa, una buena sorpresa!.

-Hola Juanin- me saludo Tulio con una gran sonrisa, sentado en el escritorio de noticias, sera que estoy alucinando, Tulio Triviño el más inrresponsable que conozco, llego temprano al trabajo, más temprano que yo!.

-Ho-Hola Tulio- le regrese el saludo un poco shokeado- Que haces aqui tan temprano?

-Que acaso lo olvidaste?, Juanin no puedo creer que lo hayas ovidado!, acordamos que me ayudarias con...- se callo de repente, pense que seguiria su gracioso sermon, pero solo bajo su cabeza y revolviendose sus cabellos- con... Bodoque.

Wow! eso fue inesperado, nunca habia visto a Tulio asi, y no digo que sea malo o raro, al contrario me emociona que demuestre más sus sentimientos, pero me preocupa que salga lastimado, Bodoque es un gran amigo pero es un mujeriego, juega con las damas, y si eso le hiciera a su amigo, no se lo perdonaria; aunque no se lo esperaria de el. Esto de ser cupido es mas duro de lo que pense. Bueno mejor le pongo atencion, al parecer me esta dando otro sermon por no hacerle caso XD.

_**P.O.V Bodoque **_

¡8:30! ¡8:30! No puede ser que me haya quedado dormido, nisiquiera tengo para el autobus, y si, estoy corriendo como loco hacia mi trabajo, solo por Tulio voy, sino finjiria una enfermedad y asi faltar hasta dos semanas +w+.

Llegue al canal justo a tiempo para mi nota verde, tras recibir unos regaños de Juanin y de mis colegas, fui a prepararme para salir a escena.

El dia transcurrio normal, hasta que llego la hora de irse, en todo el dia no pude estar a solas con Tulio, solo le dedicaba unas miradas coquetas y guiños, lo que le provocaba lindos sonrrojos en sus mejillas.

Estoy camino a casa, cuando comienza a llover, suerte la mia!. Estaba preparado para correr, cuando siento que me sujetan de la muñeca y me jalan adentro de un auto, asustado volteo para ver al posible violador (XD) y me encuentro con nadamenos que Tulio!

-Tulio? Que ha...- no pude terminar,ya que sienti algo en el rostro, al apartarlo me di cuenta que era su saco.

-Pontelo, te dara calor- dijo sin mirarme, sin rechistar me puse su gran saco color plateado, desprendia su aroma +w+. Cuando note que empezaba a encender el motor, me pase al copiloto.

-Gracias- le dije un poco nervioso, mientras me revolvia en el asiento y jugaba con mis manos, tras no recibir respuesta; me dedique a observarle, encontrandome con una tierna mirada y una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrrojarme.

-No tienes que agradecerme, ademas; si te dejaba bajo la lluvia, la prensa iria contra mi!- y con eso... arruina el momento -.-, que esperabas Bodoque, es Tulio. Le dedico una mirada fria y me dedico a observar la ventana; derepente siento su mano en mi cabeza, revoviendome mis rojizos cabellos- Y ademas, no podia dejarte, tu me importas.

Tras escuchar eso, mi corazon empezo a latir con fuerza, no podia detenerlo, siento que el calor sube a mis mejillas, debo parecer una esfera roja, Tulio podria ser un tonto, egoista, un bastardo y muchas cosas mas; pero no me dejara de sorprender y pensar que yo hiba a dar el primer paso :).

**Hola, estoy de regreso y se que dije que actualizaria el sabado, pero no pude :(...**

**Cambie el nombre del capitulo...**

**PORFIN! SECCION DE 31 MINUTOS yeah!**

a


	3. Esa misma tarde de lluvia

**Capitulo 3: Esa misma tarde de lluvia **

_**P.O.V Mario Hugo**_

Relámpagos y el fuerte viento acompañado de la lluvia era lo que ahora alberga mi ambiente; no tolero este clima, a pesar de que soy un periodista y que estado en esta situación miles de veces, aun no me acostumbro. Apresuro mis pasos ya que en unas calles más se encuentra mi hogar.

Por primera vez en todo mi recorrido le pongo atención a mí alrededor y lo encuentro bajo de un árbol junto a su bicicleta, totalmente empapado. Rápidamente me acerco y le extiendo una mano.

-Juanín ¿te encuentras bien?- me observo durante unos segundos y acepto mi mano, ayudando a ponerse de pie.

-Si gracias, solo me detuve a esperar que se detenga la lluvia- me contesto, mientras limpiaba sus pantalones- Además una rueda de mi bicicleta se ponchó.

Dirijo mi mirada a la bicicleta y ciertamente estaba en esas condiciones; dejo aparte eso y me concentro en él, totalmente empapado y ligeramente temblando. Coloque mi paraguas en el suelo y me deshacía de mi saco, para apartarlo de mi cuerpo y rápidamente colocarlo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto nervioso, mientras observaba la prenda celeste sobre sus hombros. No me limite a contestar, recogí mi paraguas y tome su bicicleta.

-Hace frio aquí afuera, ¿porque no vamos a mi casa?- el solo asintió y me coloque a su lado para compartir el paraguas.

_**P.O.V Juanín **_

Llegamos a su casa y gentilmente me invito a pasar, mientras empezaba a saludar a todos sus perros; que si eran demasiados. Pasamos una agradable tarde, entre pláticas y risas, hasta que paso la tarde y con ella la lluvia.

-Gracias por todo Mario Hugo- le dedique una sincera sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi bicicleta.

-No hay de que, fue divertido pasar tiempo contigo- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, acariciando mi cabeza.

-Deberíamos repetirlo- le propuse avergonzado, solo escuche su afirmación y decidí irme a casa.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Mario Hugo, pero definitivamente volvería a repetirlo.

**Una sincera disculpa por no haber continuado puntualmente, eh estado ocupado con asuntos personales. **

**NOTA: Estoy pensando hacer un nuevo fanfic yaoi, pero no tengo algo específico, me pueden proponer ideas?. **

**Solo comenten; de que va tratar (serie, película, libro) y la pareja. **

_***ANDY***_


	4. confusión

**Capítulo 4: Confusión parte 1**

_**P.O.V Bodoque**_

"_Vamos Tormenta China"_

Estábamos en el estudio a 10 minutos de comenzar a grabar el noticiero, pongo atención a mi radio; mi Tormenta China estaba participando en otra carrera, y yo como fiel apostador hacia ella, hice lo que normalmente hago apostar todo mi dinero por su victoria. Sé que no me puede fallar.

"_y como siempre Tormenta China ha llegado en último lugar"_

-¡Maldita sea!- reclame molesto, robándome la atención de mis compañeros. No lo podía creer, había acabado el dinero del todo el mes, valla suerte la mía. Y ahora llega el momento en el que tulio viene a reclamarme; como siempre el mismo sermón: _"Bodoque deberías dejar tus apuestas" "Bodoque ningún centavo sacaras de mi" blablablá…. _Tonterías. Tan solo me dispuse a ignorarlo, mientras seguía escuchando la radio, esperando las fechas de las siguientes carreras.

-¿Y que dices? ¿Aceptas?- después de esas palabras, dirijo mi mirada hacia él, lo miro confundido esperando a que me explicara a lo que se refería, pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Al percatarse de que tardaba en contestar, arrugo su frente- ¿Acaso no me has escuchando?

-No como crees- respondí nerviosamente, aunque con un poco de ironía. En sí tuve que aceptar algo que ni siquiera sabía, es como si hubiera firmado un contrato sin leerlo.

-Te espero en el estacionamiento al terminar el noticiero- con prepotencia se alejó de mí, mientras se dirigía hacia su camerino, al verlo irse solté un gran suspiro. Desesperado puse eso atrás y me puse en mente que no era nada importante, al darme la vuelta me lleve la sorpresa de ver Juanín, tras un tenso y largo intercambio de miradas; el decidió tomar la palabra.

-Me sorprende que hallas aceptado la proposición de tulio- me dijo con tono de felicidad.

-Aceptar que?- le cuestione, acaso lo que acepte era realmente importante.

-Ya sabes, ir a su casa toda la tarde, para discutir sobre qué hacer con tus apuestas- así que era eso, solté un bufido mientras rodeaba lo ojos, esto me pasa por no escuchar- Bodoque escúchame; Tulio trata de ayudarte, sus intenciones son buenas. No lo arruines.

A simple vista es solo un reclamo, pero para mí es mucho más que eso. Sus palabras fueron tan duras y no hablar de su tonalidad, es la primera vez que veo a Juanín hablar de esa manera. He notado que él ha cambiado, siempre defendiendo a Tulio a por toda costa; y yo sé él porque.

**/…../**

Al terminar el programa me dirijo junto a Tulio hacia su auto y me coloco en el copiloto; los recuerdos del día lluvioso llegaron con descaro a mi mente, haciendo que el color rojizo se posara en mis mejillas. En todo el camino no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, ni una mirada. Mi mente era todo un caos, que sabía que se acercaría un dolor de cabeza; que era lo que sentía por él; ¿Hermandad? ¿Atracción?... ¿Amor?

Estoy confundido.

**/…/**

**Esto fue el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. *w***

**Antes de que se vallan. Quieren saber cómo soy físicamente? Ya saben aquí les dejo esto:**

**Instagram: Andreanatha_cantoral**

**Adiós* **


End file.
